


Chronic

by Embers



Series: Love and Other Miraculous Cures [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong isn’t a kid, not anymore. If only Youngjae agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/643081/5/love-and-other-miraculous-cures-comedy-romance-bap-bangdae-younglo).
> 
> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

Junhong had always wanted to work for MedAid, ever since he met the man with the gummy smile at that booth in the mall when he donated his weekly allowance because he wanted the kids in the pamphlets to have candy, too. That was over a decade ago.

 

It turned out that man, Yongguk, was the son of an old friend of Junhong’s father, and his parents ended up inviting him for dinner that very weekend.

 

Junhong decides that when he grows up, he wants to be Yongguk. Or, well, _like_ Yongguk.

 

Yongguk is handsome and smart and kind, and everyone loves him even though he’s pretty quiet and kind of shy and not very funny. He also thinks Junhong’s gangly limbs aren’t weird and that if he works hard to be a good kid, maybe his parents will let him dye his hair green.

 

Sometimes Yongguk tutors Junhong when he needs help with school work, but he’s not around all the time. It’s okay, though, he always brings back cool souvenirs and pictures from his travels and now Junhong has a whole wall of them.

 

The most important things he learns from Yongguk, though, have little to do with homework or school.

 

When Junhong had decided to enroll in a program for International Development with a minor in Political Science, his parents are skeptical. They’d much rather he be an engineer, a programmer, something with a clear cut future and obvious career path. But Junhong is a top student, and he convinces his parents that he’ll do well, that’s he’s sure of his decision and that he’s found something that he loves.

 

He interns at MedAid for the summers, and volunteers once a week during the year. He finally gets to go with Yongguk on his aid trips when he’s off school and he sees more than he’s prepared for.

 

There is good, there always is. Lovely children, poor but happy, that show Junhong what the really important things in life are. Hardworking parents, volunteers, and local activists that inspire him to work harder. Other interns like him, friends like Jongup, that make the experience as fun as it is rewarding.

 

But there is bad, too. Junhong sees the good they do, but also the huge amount that still needs to be done. He sees the despair, the bleak outlooks, the suffering and the fear. Every time he leaves, he does so with a renewed vow to work hard so that he can make sure none of those things will remain forever.

 

Junhong is young, yes, but he’s well aware of the world and its parts. The bad, and the good.

* * *

When Junhong first meets Youngjae, he knows he’s found something good.

 

Sure, Youngjae is prickly and a little rude at first, but something makes Junhong stick around. It might be that Youngjae is just so _different_ , because Junhong has never seen a person be so poised and articulate while telling him what an idiot he is. Or maybe it’s the way Youngjae can talk about formulas and theories and ideas like it’s nothing, holding his own against chemists and PhD’s twice his age. Perhaps it’s the way he looks so good in his button-ups and glasses, even when his hair is a mess and his lab coat looks like it’s seen better days.

 

It’s also the way Youngjae takes care of Daehyun. The two are essentially family, having known each other since the ice-cream and dirt bike filled days of youth. Youngjae treats Daehyun like one might a fox cub; wary of the jumpy excitability, tolerant of the inevitable chewing of good shoes, all with the helpless affection one reserves for such creatures because Daehyun’s feline eyes and bright smile really were difficult to refuse.

 

(Junhong thinks he might have Daehyun to thank for softening Youngjae to his own cheekiness and mischievous tendencies.)

 

More likely though, it’s the way Youngjae’s cheeks make him look like a chipmunk when he’s too hungry to take small bites.

 

Chipmunks are cute.

 

There is a lot of good about Youngjae, but there’s also bad. Now, normally, this would be par for the course. No one’s perfect, right? The problem is that among the bad is the fact that Youngjae seems to think of Junhong as nothing more than a child, someone he is superior to, someone he is to entertain with the patience and exasperation that one saves for those who are meant to be under their care, who cannot possibly know any better.

 

Junhong is young, but he wishes Youngjae would see past it.

* * *

“Junhong, I thought we talked about this-“

 

“No, hyung, _you_ talked about this.”

 

Youngjae sighs. Daehyun is spending the night at Yongguk’s, and he had invited Junhong over to watch some movies. Junhong had agreed, sounding jovial on the phone, but had soon begun to bring up the one thing that was throwing a wrench in their budding friendship.

 

He likes Junhong a lot; it’s why they’re friends now. Since Daehyun and Yongguk had become a couple months ago, they’d been spending even more time together and Youngjae had found he liked Junhong’s company more than he’d thought. But Junhong wants more, perhaps has wanted more since they’d met, and Youngjae simply can’t take him seriously. He won’t let himself.

 

Junhong had flirted, hinted, but he was young, barely into his twenties and still navigating the world of love and lust and everything in between. Youngjae had figured the student’s crush would fade with time, but that evidently hadn’t happened yet.

 

“You don’t know what you want, Junhong. You might think you like me, but you’re probably just horny!”

 

Junhong glares, mouth agape, “Are you kidding me right now? Wow....”

 

Youngjae’s eyes soften and he tries to temper his irritation, “Look, I’m not an easy person to date. I work too much, I’m irritable, sometimes mean, and you’d have to adopt Daehyun…Maybe once you’ve graduated, and if you still want this then, I’ll consider it.”

 

Junhong frowns, a pout forming as he sips at his drink and focuses on his feet. He doesn’t graduate for another two years.

 

“Maybe? What am I supposed to do until then?”

 

Youngjae smiles and shrugs, “Whatever you want. Date other people. Explore, Junhong, that’s what kids do at your age. Do it before you get stuck with a job and a lease and car payments and parents parading potential suitors in front of you.”

 

“Is that what you’re going to do?”

 

Youngjae raises a shoulder in a half shrug, “Maybe. My last relationship lasted 3 years. We met just after I left college and dated until last year. It…it was good, while it lasted. I don’t think I’ll be dating anyone for a while. Two years, Junhong.”

 

Junhong frowns, but he nods, “Two years.”

* * *

Junhong does date other people.

 

There is the fellow intern with long brown hair and slender legs. Sweet and smart, the kind of girl his parents would have loved.

 

There’s the graduate student that he meets at the campus coffee shop. He reminds him a bit of Yongguk-hyung, with the tattoos and the wide grin, though his hands are manlier (don’t tell Yongguk that) and fit perfectly around Junhong’s slender waist.

 

There’s the rebellious red-haired girl who works at the print center and writes a political blog on the side. She makes amazing barbeque and their conversations are always interesting.

 

The boy that works at the library probably comes the closest to being a keeper. He’s from the south and speaks with a twang like the one that tumbles out of Daehyun-hyung when he’s excited. He’s a physics major, witty with a cute smile and pretty eyes. But every time Junhong looks into those gorgeous orbs, alight with enthusiasm as he talks about his latest lab experiment, he thinks about the scientist whose lap he’d fallen asleep on last weekend, whose hands had made breakfast while scolding him about skipping class, whom he can’t stop thinking about no matter what he does or who he’s with.

 

Oh, they’re fine, decent people but there’s nothing _there_. No spark, no real romantic interest, no feeling at all besides the platonic.

 

They aren’t _Youngjae_.

* * *

Sometimes when Junhong drops by Daehyun and Youngjae’s place, Youngjae will still be at work and Daehyun will let him in.

 

Junhong loves Daehyun-hyung a whole lot. He’s warm and teasing but also a bit of a nag, kind of like a hyung and a mom all in one, though he’s more absentminded than either should be. He’s been so good for Yongguk, too, their opposing personalities complimenting perfectly and Junhong doesn’t think he’s seen Yongguk smile so much in years. Junhong often sees Daehyun at the elder’s place when he comes by in the mornings. Daehyun will enter the kitchen, in a loose shirt obviously too big to be his, hair mussed and cheeks flushed as he dashes away to change when he sees Junhong sitting amused by the counter. 

 

Junhong takes a seat in the living room, carrying a tray of drinks and snacks before Daehyun joins him on the couch.

 

“So what brings you here? Youngjae says you usually have date night on Friday’s with that math guy.”

 

“Physics.” Junhong corrects as he munches on some chips, “And we broke up.”

 

“Oh! Um, I’m sorry?” Daehyun frowns at the answering shrug from the younger, “You don’t seem very upset.”

 

“He said I wasn’t present, that I spent too much time here, that I didn’t have real feelings for him, and…well…he’s right. I mean…you know.”

 

Daehyun knows. He can be oblivious, sure, but even their elderly old neighbour and the man that runs the grocer by their house knows that Junhong holds a major torch for Youngjae.

 

He drops the topic after that, tuning the TV to a funny variety show and feeding Junhong various treats he seems to procure from thin air. Junhong doesn’t complain, liking the attention (and the food was pretty damn good).

 

The sound of the lock turning sounds a short while later and Yongguk is letting himself in. The elder man smiles at them in greeting and hangs up his coat, toeing off his shoes before he walks towards them. He drops a kiss on Daehyun’s head and ruffles Junhong’s hair before taking a seat on the recliner.

 

“Junhong, nearly done with the school year, right?”

 

Junhong nods happily, “Just about. I can’t wait!”

 

“How’s that boy you’re seeing?”

 

“Oh, we’re done.”

 

Yongguk looks like he wants to question the happy tone but Junhong doesn’t seem upset and Daehyun is shaking his head at him so he lets it go.

 

“So,” Junhong starts, looking between his hyungs, “What are your Friday night plans?”

 

Daehyun turns to Yongguk, practically glowing, as he answers, “Yongguk’s super excited about this arty-smarty foreign docu-drama that’s playing at that little theatre by the university, so we’re going to see it. Well, he’s going to see it. I might end up using his shoulder as a pillow. We’ll see how it goes.”

 

Yongguk chuckles, “It’s part of the school’s international week so there’s a dinner afterwards featuring a bevy of authentic international food made by some of the best chefs in Seoul…”

 

“…with proceeds going to charity.” Daehyun finishes as they leans towards each other, identical smiles gracing their faces.

 

“So in other words, a date tailor made for the two of you.” Junhong responds, grinning at the gleeful look on Daehyun’s face and the soft fondness on Yongguk’s. Junhong’s happy for his hyungs, he really is, but the air around him is beginning to look a little pink, flowery and rather shoujo manga-esque, and he needs to excuse himself before the close up panel.

 

“I’m gonna go wash these dishes.” Junhong says, gathering up the plates and glasses.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!” Daehyun begins, but Junhong shakes his head, seeing the way Daehyun has already begun to reach for Yongguk.

 

“I’m here enough, it’s the least I can do.”

 

He leaves them in the living room, where Yongguk has moved to join Daehyun on the couch, wrapping an arm around him to pull him close and kiss his neck.

 

He wonders if someday that will be him and Youngjae. Maybe they’ll keep this place and Daehyun and Yongguk will move further from the city. Or maybe he and Youngjae will move further from the city. They can get a nice place with a big window. Maybe a dog. It sure would be nice to have a bigger bedroom with a full size bed. Now he’s thinking about the words _Youngjae_ and _bed_ together and he’s very thoroughly distracted and-

 

“Junhong!”

 

Junhong snaps out of his daze and starts when he sees Youngjae beside him, coat still on, as he reaches past the tall boy to shut off the faucet.

 

“You’ve been washing that plate for the last five minutes I’ve been calling for you, I think it’s clean enough.”

 

Junhong shoots the other a sheepish grin and puts the plate in the drying rack, wiping his hands off afterwards.

 

“Daehyun and Yongguk just left. So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie, go out and eat, bother me with your homework?”

 

“Wanna go out and watch a movie? We can see that new sci-fi flick you’ve been talking about and grab dinner. On me, since I owe you for all the food you make me when I stay here.”

 

Youngjae raises an amused brow, “You mean when you fall asleep here uninvited? Alright, let’s go big guy. I’m well over due for a de-stressing.”

* * *

Youngjae is kind of an over reactor.

 

Junhong sort of knows (read: has been warned about) this, but he’s never been to a theater with Youngjae so this is the first time he’s sitting right next to the elder as he has a laugh attack.

 

The first time it happens, he barely notices the smack Youngjae delivers to his arm as the characters on screen fumble about comically.

 

The second time he nearly falls over into the seat beside him when Youngjae’s whole body manages to fall over onto his, shaking the arm he’s clutching as he laughs breathlessly.

 

The third time, Junhong is more prepared. He grabs Youngjae’s hands as the elder begins clapping and punching him in the arm, but it only makes his feet stomp harder in response. People are beginning to glare.

 

Junhong thinks the bruises and dirty looks are a small price to pay for the memory of Youngjae hands on his arms and the gleeful ring of his laughter.

* * *

They are sitting a small grill house Junhong loves while he fidgets under Youngjae’s gaze.

 

“You broke up with your boyfriend?”

 

Junhong shrugs and stuffs his mouth with beef to avoid answering.

 

Youngjae sighs but doesn’t say anything and instead begins talking about the most recent marketing campaign Himchan had come up with.

 

Junhong laughs in all the right places, but even he can hear how hollow it is.

 

As they’re walking home after dinner, Junhong remains subdued. Youngjae doesn’t try to pry anymore conversation out of him than the minimal amount he offers, but Junhong can see the concerned looks the elder is shooting him in his peripheral.

 

They walk a few blocks more before Youngjae finally decides to break the silence that had fallen over them.

 

“Junhong, do you…want to talk about it?”

 

“ ‘Bout what?”

 

Youngjae sighs impatiently, “About whatever’s bothering you.”

 

Junhong scoffs lightly, “And what do you think is bothering me, Youngjae-hyung?”

 

“I don’t know-”

 

“Yes, you do!”

 

Youngjae stares, shocked at Junhong’s sudden outburst. The student runs his hands through his hair and begins pacing as he continues to talk.

 

“You’re so frustrating, you know that? You know how I feel about you, I never hid it! I don’t like to play games. I did what you wanted, I’ve tried finding someone else, but it’s clearly not working and you still won’t give me a chance, still treat me like I’m a child. If you don’t think of me as anything more than that, if you don’t think you ever will, just tell me already. I feel like I can’t even be friends with you because we’re constantly in this limbo! And you ask me to talk about what’s bothering me?!”

 

Youngjae’s mouth is opening and closing as he searches for the right words, “Junhong…if I ever did anything to confuse you…”

 

The scientist trails off, unable to finish. Junhong grabs Youngjae’s shoulders and looks him in the eye with steely determination.

 

“You like me. You do, hyung. I don’t know why you hate the idea so much. I get that I’m young, but you know that I’m no child. I just…want an answer. And if you can’t give me one now, then…I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

 

Junhong doesn’t really have a plan for when he’s finished his speech, doesn’t know what he’s doing and thinks it’s probably a terrible idea, but he can’t bring himself to stop either. If this is going to be it, he at least wants to end things without regrets.

 

When he kisses Youngjae it’s soft, gentle, coaxing. He wraps his arms around the shorter man’s waist, pulling their torso’s close and bending forward so that Youngjae’s head is tipping back. The elder puts hands firmly on Junhong’s chest and pushes him back.

 

Junhong does move, but he keeps his arms where they are. Youngjae is looking at him, not with anger like he’s expected, but with a pained expression.

 

“Junhong-”

 

“Youngjae, please.”

 

He doesn’t wait for a response, just goes right in for another kiss and this time Youngjae doesn’t push him away. His arms come to wind around his neck, and he allows Junhong to deepen the lip lock as the taller brings a hand up to cup his head gently.

 

There are tingles shooting up and down Youngjae’s body, his skin feels electrified and his heart is thudding a mile a minute. God, was this what kissing always felt like? He doesn’t remember it being this amazing. Every part of him that thought of Junhong as a kid brother begins to protest as he falls deeper into the student’s arms.

 

Junhong’s _kiss_ certainly wasn’t childish.

 

Junhong pulls back slowly. The wide eyed expression on Youngjae’s face makes him want to drop a soothing kiss to his forehead and then on the sweet button nose, but he’s probably taken enough liberties for today.

 

Youngjae needs to say something, anything, but he can’t, “I…”

 

Junhong waits, but when Youngjae stops with a sigh and a small shake of his head he steps back.

 

“If and whenever you’re ready, hyung, you know where to find me.”

 

He leaves Youngjae there, a block from his house, standing under the flickering street light and wondering where he went wrong.

* * *

Daehyun brings Youngjae another beer as they sit down in front of the muted TV. He and Yongguk had come back to find Youngjae staring at the screen, unseeing and dazed. The eldest had politely excused himself as Daehyun began the process of fixing his best friend.

 

When Youngjae finally begins talking, with the help of a couple of bottles of their best beer, he spills the entire story.

 

Daehyun pets Youngjae’s head as the other man leans against him, stuffing chips into his mouth forlornly.

 

“I told you not to wait so long.”

 

Youngjae groans in frustration, “Daehyun, he’s…he’s so young! I am six years his senior, and besides that, he’s still in school! His life is in that metamorphic phase. I have a house, and a contract, and yesterday I think I found a grey hair!”

 

Daehyun stares at Youngjae, “Way to make a measly six years sound like a hundred. God, you are so dramatic sometimes, you know that? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this frazzled.”

 

Daehyun removes the scientist’s head from his shoulder and turns to face him. He cups the man’s cheeks and looks him dead in the eye, “Look. Do you have feelings beyond the platonic for Junhong?”

 

Youngjae grits his teeth before answering reluctantly, “…Yes.”

 

“Then you need to stop worrying so much, and be the damn adult that you keep saying you are! Stop being so wishy washy and give him a yes or a no. Whether it means you wait until he’s graduated or not. The poor kid’s been clinging on to the little hope you gave him ages ago.”

 

Youngjae sighs a nods slowly, “You’re right. Doesn’t happen often, but when you’re right, you’re right.”

 

“Hey!” Daehyun leans back against the couch and beams a second later, “It’s kind of nice being the logical one.”

 

“Don’t get used to it.”

 

Daehyun elects to ignore this and continues speaking, “How can you stand the tension, anyway? It’s been like, a year.”

 

“Unlike _some people_ , I am not ruled by my baser instincts.”

 

“You know I was single and chaste for ages before Yongguk!”

 

“Chaste? What are you, a Victorian nun?”

 

“Shut up. And just think about it Youngjae…”

 

“I’d rather not.”

 

“…you and Junhong. With those long legs and big hands…he’d probably be able to lift you up and pin you against a wall, and you couldn’t do _anything_ but let him ravish you and moan his name, and you’d just be whimpering ‘ _Yongguk_ ’ over and over and-”

 

“WOW. I think I’ve heard enough of fantasy time with Daehyun, thank you very much.”

 

When Daehyun snaps to attention, his cheeks are coloured, “Uh…did I say Yongguk? I meant…you know. Whatever, you can’t tell me you don’t fantasize about tall, pale, and handsome! Don’t be so touchy. Are you into some kind of strange kinky-”

 

When Daehyun shows up at work with a bruise on his forehead and Youngjae wearing a proud smirk the whole day, no one really needs to ask.

* * *

Youngjae doesn’t know what to expect when he knocks on the door of Jongup and Junhong’s little apartment, but Jongup answering wearing a floppy Pikachu hat and holding what appears to be a wand from Harry Potter isn’t it.

 

“Oh, hey Youngjae-hyung!”

 

Youngjae gestures vaguely to the scene in front of him, “Um…am I here at a bad time?”

 

Jongup shakes his head and steps back to let Youngjae in, “Nope, come on in. Junhong’s not home yet, though, if that’s why you’re here.”

 

“Ah, thank you. Any idea when he’ll be back?”

 

“He texted me an hour ago saying he’d be back after a meeting with a professor. Shouldn’t be long now.”

 

Youngjae nods and bites his lip nervously, “Do you mind if I wait in his room?”

 

“Have at it. Let me know if you need anything!”

 

Jongup hops away with a smile and Youngjae makes his way to Junhong’s room.

 

He’s never been in Junhong’s room before, has barely been in his apartment for more than a few minutes at a time. Jongup and Junhong’s place is nice enough for two young men, but it’s not ideal for bigger gatherings and they usually end up at his and Daehyun’s place or at Himchan’s.

 

It’s small, as expected, and simple. Junhong’s bed is almost too small for his frame, up against the wall and under the window. Books, a laptop, clothes and even a skateboard litter the surface, so Youngjae takes a set on the chair by the desk in the room instead.

 

He looks around at the titles on the shelves, the pictures pinned to a corkboard behind the door, of Junhong overseas with Yongguk and others, and the half-finished paper cup of coffee on the desk.

 

He’s about to pull a book out and begin reading when the door swings open and Junhong walks in.

 

Youngjae stands immediately, “Hey.”

 

“Hi,” Junhong doesn’t look too surprised as he sets his bag down, so Jongup must have told him already, “Are you here to tell me to clean my room?”

 

Youngjae is about to protest, but he notices the small smile on Junhong’s face and knows he’s not angry.

 

“I’m sorry, Junhong.” Youngjae walks closer, “You’re right, I do have feelings for you. And you’re also right about the fact that I wasn’t very comfortable with that. But…it was unfair of me to leave you hanging the way I did, intentionally or not. It’s not that I thought you were immature or anything, just…you’re still figuring things out, like you should be. And I couldn’t get involved with someone that’s in such a different place. I’m past the days of college relationships, you know?”

 

Junhong nods, “I get it…”

 

Youngjae sighs deeply before going on, “So…I’ll give you an answer. I do want to give this a chance. Once you graduate, if you want this and everything that’s involved…I’ll be here. No maybes. We can still hang out until then, we can even go on dates if you want. But I’d like to give it until then before we take things to the next level.”

 

Junhong takes a chance and pulls Youngjae in by the waist, pleased to find the elder following willingly.

 

“We’d be exclusive until then?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I kiss you before then?”

 

Youngjae smiles indulgently, “Yes.”

 

“But we won’t be able to test out that mattress you always complain about until-”

 

Youngjae interrupts, grinning as he does so, “One year, Junhong. If you want this. I know it seems like a lot to ask, but…please?”

 

There’s something different about the request this time, and Junhong knows for certain it’s not an _if_ but a _when_.

 

Junhong is young, but he knows a genuine promise when he hears one, and he knows how to make and keep one, too, sealed with a kiss.

 

“One year.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Younglo are basically waiting a year to bang. I didn't want them to hop into bed the way Bangdae did, not that there's anything wrong with that, and this is what I came up with. I also can't write about Junhong having sex, so...


End file.
